De reflexiones y planteamientos
by Pequenia.Dhampir
Summary: •Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!• En un momento de reflexión Kouga se da cuenta de lo que necesita para atraer a Kagome. Y el iba a darle justo lo que necesitaba


**De Reflexiones y Planteamientos**

* * *

><p>Kouga dio una millonésima vuelta alrededor de su cueva y retuvo –nuevamente– un jadeo de insatisfacción. Le había dado vueltas al asunto toda la tarde, implementando cada estúpido método de concentración que se le pudo ocurrir. Y seguía sin encontrar la respuesta.<p>

Probó con meditar a la orilla del rio, rodeado del sonido del agua escurriéndose libre cascada abajo y de los peces danzando entre sí. Trato de sincronizarse con su "yo interno" para saber qué diablos era lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero no pudo. Por empezar él no era un tipo dotado de paciencia, y la meditación requería que fuera paciente. Y para terminar necesitaba poder concentrarse… Lo que tampoco logró. ¿Pero cómo poder concentrarse cuándo su reflejo lo distraía? Tenía que admitirse a él mismo que era un hombre atractivo. Pómulos altos, labios carnosos, ojos claros –comparables al cielo en un día despejado le había dicho cierta vez Ayame– y un buen cuerpo… Muy buen cuerpo. Tuvo que reprimirse de sonreírle y coquetearle a su mismo reflejo porque, vamos, ¡Él era así de atractivo!

Pero entonces, ¡¿Qué diablos era lo que a Kagome no le atraía? Llevo sus manos hasta sus orejas, acariciando desde el lóbulo hasta la terminación puntiaguda de estas. ¿Lo preferiría más si fueran más parecidas a la de sus lobos? ¿Ubicadas sobre su cabeza y no a los costados? ¿Peluditas y suaves, igual de receptivas pero más sensibles al movimiento? O tal vez el problema era su cabello, pensó, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su coleta. ¿Le gustaría ver su cabello suelto, libre para mezclarse con el movimiento de las corrientes de aire? O tal vez le agradaría más si fuera rubio, un poquito –pero solo un poquito– albino. ¿Y si eran sus ojos? Se abrió los párpados lo más que pudo con ayuda de sus dedos y los analizo detalladamente. Eran lindos, de forma atigrada y un color profundo y poco común. Aunque no lo suficientemente raro, había visto humanos –no muchos, pero los suficientes– con su mismo color de ojos. ¿Sabría Kagome de qué color eran sus ojos? ¿Le gustarían? O tal vez ella quisiera algo más único, algo que solo se viera en ciertas razas y ciertos linajes.

Con estos pensamientos –y la certeza de que la meditación apestaba y no servía para otra cosa que maltratarse a uno mismo– hecho a correr. Si antes había sido rápido, con la ayuda de los fragmentos lo era aún más. Sonrió socarronamente para sí mismo y cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentidos lo guiaran en el camino. Frenó justo al borde de un acantilado permitiéndose abrir los ojos y dejando que la vista inundara de orgullo su cuerpo. Era un príncipe, dueño de una región entera de magnificencia verde y orgullosos torrentes de agua. Dominaba el destino de todo lo que cruzaba sus territorios e imponía el orden entre los suyos. Era fuerte, rápido, inteligente, de sentidos agudos y percepción profunda, un líder nato y de mente sagaz. Pero por sobre todas las cosas era un pura sangre. Sus padres habían procreado para juntar lo mejor de la raza, y él había nacido de esa unión. ¡EL!, no un perrucho con problemas de carácter que dañaba la vista con su exagerado uso del rojo. ¿Era eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Ser más fuerte? Podía hacer eso. Entrenaría hasta sangrar, hasta ser tan ligero que sus pies no necesitaran tocar el suelo y hasta que su cuerpo estuviera tan acostumbrado a dar y recibir golpes que no sentiría nada. Tal vez incluso se consiguiera un arma. Una espada estaría bien, pero tendría que ser de proporciones inmensas, de al menos el ancho de su torso. Una espada que al atacar dejara en claro el poderío y la fortaleza de su dueño.

Más animado por sus últimos pensamientos volvió a paso lento a la cueva. Permitió que el césped le regalara verdes cosquillas en las partes de pie que no se encontraban cubiertas de piel de lobo y dejó que el viento le trajera el sonido de las hojas al moverse. Pero en cuánto entro a la cueva su buen humor se desvaneció. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que si bien su hogar era amplio, no era acogedor. Estaba bien para la tosca vida de un guerrero como él o sus hermanos lobos, pero no para la delicada y frágil ninfa del bosque que era Kagome. Se llevó una mano a la cara en gesto de frustración y lanzó una rápida inspección. Un colchón de pieles en una esquina, unos cuencos medio rotos y bastante gastados en otra y luego huesos… huesos, huesos y más huesos. ¿Pero qué mujer iba a querer vivir en esa pocilga? ¡Por supuesto que prefería viajar con el sarnoso y el resto de su –extraña– manada! Estando al aire libre por lo menos podía respirar sin tener que preocuparse por el ambiente viciado de su caverna, encender una fogata sin preocuparse en morir asfixiada por el humo y tener algo de privacidad gracias a los árboles.

Se sentó, se paró y finalmente se volvió a sentar. ¿Qué preferiría su Kagome? Parecía la clase de mujer que apreciaba la privacidad, asique probablemente pasaría de vivir en una aldea. Si… Elegiría vivir en el bosque, media apartada del camino pero con un rio lo suficientemente cerca. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de ella saliéndolo a recibir luego de una caza, con el vientre abultado por sus cachorros y las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad. Pero ella era una sacerdotisa, y aún más importante, un alma caritativa y pura por lo que no le gustaría alejarse demasiado de la aldea tampoco. Y le exigiría tener habitaciones extras. No para uso propio, sino para los demás. Kagome haría de su hogar un hogar para los demás.

Se puso de pie una vez más y paseó por la cueva tratando de encontrar le una solución a su dilema. Haría lo que fuera por ella, porque lo notase y porque lo amase. Tal vez no supiera que era lo que ella deseaba o anhelaba pero sabía muy bien lo que _**él**_ quería, y la quería a _**ella.**_ La ambicionaba, la ansiaba para él y lograría superarse. Entrenaría y lucharía para ser más poderoso. Trabajaría duro para darle los lujos y comodidades que ella merecía y que él quería darle. Pero más que nada lograría enloquecerla. Conquistaría el corazón de Kagome para que solo lo ame a el, y su cabeza para que solo piense en el.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, estem, Hola? XD Este fue un reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!. Me reto Fran con el color púrpura significado número 1 (Poder, lujo, ambición) y no se si lo logré, pero trate de incluir todos los elementos que se me pidieron. Ya saben, poder porque Kouga quiere ganarle a Inuyasha para quedarse con "su mujer"; lujo porque sabe que es un pobre diablo(?) y ambición porque lo que mas quiere es que Aome le pase bola u.u. Según word son 1083 palabras (y el es la ley(?)) asíque ni me quede corta ni me pasee :3

Asique eso, sed clementes (ni piedrazos ni latigazos) y creo que eso es básicamente todo. Asique aquí corto la respiración... digo transmisión! (?)


End file.
